


Please don't be in love with someone else

by agreytracksuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy tells Clarke about his feelings for her but it doesn't go as well as he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't be in love with someone else

“You’re in love with me?” Clarke asked, stunned. When Bellamy had asked to talk to her alone this wasn’t what she’d had in mind. Bellamy swallowed, holding his breath as he waited for a reply to his confession.

                It was Raven’s 25th birthday, and she had thrown a huge party at her parent’s to celebrate. Clarke had been dancing away with Octavia when Bellamy had pulled her away from the party. It was the middle of January, so naturally no one else at the party was outside. They were as alone as possible, which meant there was no escape other than to actually respond to Bellamy, much to Clarke’s dismay.

                “I…” she began. She took a deep breath, still not sure how to handle the situation delicately. Was it too late to pretend to faint?

                Bellamy nodded disappointedly. Her silence was apparently answer enough. “You don’t feel the same,” he sighed sadly.

                “I’m sorry, Bell,” she said truthfully. She hated putting him through this. “We’re just such good friends and I don’t want to do anything to ruin that.”

                “Right, yeah,” he said, trying to act cool. “No I get it. Let’s just pretend this never happened, okay? I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

                Clarke nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go back inside, it’s freezing out here!” she suggested. She was going to link arms with him as they walked back inside, but thought given the circumstance it wasn’t appropriate.

-

                “Things are weird between us,” Clarke blurted out to Raven as she entered their apartment. Raven immediately sat up from her position on the couch and stared at Clarke intently.

                “Tell me everything,” she demanded. Clarke sighed.

                “So we went on our weekly coffee… outing,” she began, avoiding the word ‘date’. “And it just felt so… unnatural. Like we were meeting for the first time or something. Then we ordered a plate of cookies and we both reached for the last one and our hands touched and we argued about who should take it for a whole minute!” She flopped down on the couch and rested her head in Raven’s lap. “Why did he have to ruin everything?”

                “Don’t blame yourself!” Raven said, before realising that Clarke wasn’t blaming herself, she was fully placing the blame on Bellamy. “Maybe you should spend some time apart. You know, figure out where you stand now and maybe make it easier for him to get over you.”

                Clarke nodded sadly. “I don’t want to do that but it’s probably for the best,” she agreed.

                “Good call,” Raven nodded in approval. “Now, what movie do you want to watch tonight?”

                “Anything but a rom/com,” Clarke laughed.

                “Horror it is!” Raven grinned.

-

                Staying away from Bellamy was a lot harder than Clarke thought it would be. Being friends with all the same people meant she could barely go anywhere without running into him. She made herself scarce when they all gathered at their regular bar, Arkadia, and was dodging Bellamy’s calls.

                She’d only meant to stay away for a week or two, but it turned into a month and she was still trying to avoid him. She still felt weird about the whole situation, and didn’t know how to be comfortable around him without feeling like she was leading him on.

                It was a Friday night when she braved a trip to Arkadia. The whole gang was sitting around a table, joking around like everything was still the same. Raven gestured for Clarke to sit next to her so she smiled and obliged.

                “Hey everyone, what’s up?” she asked casually, trying to act normal.

                “The real question is what’s up with you?” Jasper replied. “We haven’t seen you in forever!”

                “Sorry guys, I’ve just been really busy with work,” Clarke lied.

                “Well stay there, I’ll get you a drink,” Monty told her. “Your taste hasn’t changed in the last month has it?”

                Clarke smiled. “No. Thanks Monty,” she said. She glanced at Bellamy who was staring far too intently at his drink, and she knew he was avoiding eye contact with her. At that moment a girl Clarke didn’t recognise came and sat next to Bellamy. He put his arm around her as soon as she sat down.

                “Those toilets are foul!” she announced, picking up a drink. “Is this mine?”

                Clarke’s look of confusion must have shown since that was the moment Bellamy took it upon himself to introduce the stranger.

                “Clarke, this is my girlfriend Gina,” he told her. Clarke raised her eyebrows.

                “Girlfriend?” she repeated, slightly in shock. “That was fast,” she muttered under her breath.

                “Excuse me?” Gina asked. Clarke gave her a thin smile.

                “Nothing, it’s lovely to meet you,” she said, holding her hand out. Gina took it and returned her bitter smile.

                “Likewise,” she greeted. “I’ve heard so much about you! How come I haven’t seen you around?”

                “Oh, you know,” Clarke replied, knowing full well that Gina didn’t know.

                “We should hang out some time!” Gina suggested. “I’d love to get to know Bell’s best friend. You could tell me all of his embarrassing stories.”

                “Hah! I think Octavia’s better for that kind of thing,” Clarke told her, clenching her teeth at Gina calling him ‘Bell’. The thing was, she had no idea why it bothered her so much. It’s not like no one else called him that. It wasn’t exclusively her nickname for him. “Excuse me, I need to pee!” she announced all of a sudden, unable to think of any other way to escape the conversation.

                “I’ll come,” Raven said, following closely behind. As soon as the bathroom door shut behind them, Raven was onto it. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

                “What do you mean?” Clarke asked innocently, fluffing her hair in the mirror.

                “I thought you’d be happy about Bellamy’s new girlfriend! Now things can go back to normal,” Raven explained. Clarke sighed.

                “I just didn’t expect him to move on so fast,” she replied. “How long have they even been dating? Long enough for her to be calling him ‘Bell’? It sounds so weird coming out of a total stranger’s mouth. Plus I bet she wouldn’t be so friendly if she knew what happened at your birthday. I bet he doesn’t even like her that much, he’s just trying to make me jealous.”

                “Are you done?” Raven asked, arms folded. Clarke glared at her. “Because it sounds to me that even though you don’t want to be with him, you still want him to be in love with you.”

                “That’s insane,” Clarke muttered, not trying very hard to deny it.

                “You’ll get over it,” Raven told her. She patted Clarke on the arm and returned to their table. Clarke knew Raven was right. If she gave it some time, she’d get over the weird jealousy she was feeling, and maybe even grow to like Gina.

                As she walked back to the table and saw Gina sitting on Bellamy’s lap, acting like a cute couple, her stomach turned and she felt an unexpected surge of rage. With Raven’s advice ringing in her head, she skulled the last of her drink and put on a fake smile before getting to know Bellamy’s new girlfriend.

-

                “Just remember to have her home by 1am,” Bellamy was telling Clarke. “I have to work tomorrow morning and I don’t want to be woken up at a ridiculous hour.”

                Clarke rolled her eyes at him. “What are you, her father?” she scoffed. “If we’re out too late she can stay with me and Raven. Wouldn’t want you missing out on you precious beauty sleep.”

                Bellamy sighed and gave Clarke a soft smile. “Thank you for doing this. Gina’s been excited all week. She thought you hated her,” he told her with a laugh. Clarke faked a laugh along with him.

                “What? No! I love Gina!” she lied, probably a little too enthusiastically. “It’ll be nice to get her away from you, though. You’re practically inseparable.” She gave him a playful punch that was harder than she intended and then frowned in confusion at her own actions. Bellamy seemed just as confused as he rubbed his arm in pain.

                “Uh, okay…” he muttered. “Hey G, are you almost done?” he called down the hall to his girlfriend.

                “Almost!” she called back.

Clarke wasn’t even sure why she disliked Gina. They got along well enough and had things in common, and Gina was so easy-going and generally fun to be around. She seemed to make Bellamy so happy, so why did Clarke hate that so much?

Gina ran out to the living room, looking fabulous as ever in a pair of high-waisted shorts and a shimmery gold top.

                “Hey! I’m ready!” she announced cheerfully. Clarke grinned at her.

                “Great,” she said. She turned to Bellamy. “I promise I’ll take good care of your girlfriend.”

                Gina gave Bellamy a swift kiss on the lips and the girls headed out to the club where they were meeting Octavia and Raven.

                When Clarke and Gina entered the club, Octavia and Raven had already claimed a table for them and spread themselves and their belongings out to save the extra seats.

                “Hey guys, sorry we’re late,” Clarke apologised, moving Raven’s bag to sit down. “It took Gina forever to pick an outfit.”

                Gina shrugged at them. “Sorry, nothing seemed right!”

                “It’s okay, you’re here now,” Raven said, placing a shot of tequila in front of each of them. “But now you have to catch up. I’m already on 4.”

                Gina quickly downed hers but Clarke pushed it away. “Yeah, no thanks,” she told Raven. Raven looked at her in disgust.

                “How are we even friends?” she wondered. Clarke shrugged apologetically.

                “I promised Bellamy I’d take care of Gina. That means not getting too drunk too fast,” she explained. “I think I’ll just start with a rum and coke.”

                “Well I didn’t promise anything,” Gina piped up, taking Clarke’s shot and throwing it back. “While you’re at the bar, do you want to get me a couple more of those? I need to catch up to Raven.”

                “Sure thing,” Clarke said with a fake smile. She rolled her eyes as she headed towards the bar. Gina was already getting on her nerves more than usual tonight.

                “What can I get you?” the bartender asked.

                “A rum and coke and two tequila shots please,” she requested. The bartender started pouring the rum and coke and Clarke glanced back at her table. Octavia and Raven were laughing at something Gina had just said and fury bubbled inside Clarke. She turned back to the bartender with gritted teeth. “You know what? Fuck it. Make it six shots of tequila.”

                The bartender poured her the drinks and gave her a tray to carry them back to her table on.

                “Woah, I only wanted a couple. I didn’t say ‘bring back the bottle in individual shot glasses’,” Gina said when she saw Clarke with the tray. Then, doubting herself, she turned to Raven. “Did I?”

                “Oh don’t worry, some of these are for me,” Clarke assured them with a grin. “Won’t this be so fun?”

                “As well as the rum and coke?” Octavia queried, looking at Clarke disapprovingly. Clarke rarely had moments when Octavia reminded her of Bellamy, but this was one of them. Looking at her face made her feel guilty and she hadn’t even done anything yet.

                “Ugh, fine,” Clarke sighed, sliding the rest of the shots to Gina. “But I don’t see how making her more drunk is really taking care of her.”

                “Because you’re making me happy?” Gina grinned, picking up a shot. Raven and Octavia grabbed one too, making sure Gina didn’t have six in a row.

                “You all owe me ten dollars,” Clarke mentioned, though she knew they’d probably forget by the morning.

-

                Octavia, Raven, and Gina enjoyed dancing well past one in the morning. Clarke, however, was practically sober by the time they wanted to go home and had been bored since ten.

                She piled them all into a taxi, and since it was after when Bellamy said to take Gina home, she decided they should all just stay at her and Raven’s place. She did decide to send a text to Bellamy letting him know that Gina was okay, and hoped he’d just get it in the morning.

                “Tonight was so fun,” Octavia slurred as she collapsed on the couch. “Will someone take my shoes off for me?”

                Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled her up. “You can’t sleep like that,” she insisted. “I’ll get you and Gina some t-shirts.”

                Raven was still alert enough to get herself into bed, and managed to help Octavia get organised and into the spare room. Clarke set up a spot for Gina on the couch including a bucket to throw up in.

                “Thank you so much,” Gina mumbled as Clarke threw a blanket over her.

                “You’re welcome,” Clarke whispered. “Now get some sleep.”

                “I can’t believe I hated you,” Gina continued. That caught Clarke’s attention.

                “What?” she demanded, gently sitting on the edge of the couch.

                “Bellamy told me...” she began, being cut off by having to vomit in the bucket. When she’d finished she wiped her mouth and sat back up. “And he said you didn’t feel the same, but I was jealous anyways.”

                “Oh,” Clarke replied. She wasn’t really sure what to say. “Well…”

                “Please don’t take him away from me,” Gina whispered, closing her eyes and getting comfortable.

                “I won’t,” Clarke promised, though it was pointless because Gina was already snoring. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it to see Bellamy had texted her back.

_Thanks x_

That’s all he wrote, and for some reason it made Clarke’s stomach flip. Then she wondered if she could keep the promise she’d just made, because what Gina had said made Clarke realise something she probably should have realised a lot sooner.

-

                 After dropping Gina off at Bellamy’s place the following morning, Clarke decided to just drive around for a bit. She needed to think about her newly discovered feelings for Bellamy and what she was going to do with them.

If she told him, it could ruin everything. Again.

                But, if she kept it to herself it would fester inside her and make her feel even worse. She didn’t think she could handle the pain of seeing Bellamy and Gina so happy together when she was so unhappy herself.

                She turned the car around and headed back to Bellamy’s apartment. She knew he would’ve just finished work, and hoped that should could beat him there so she could talk to him outside alone, where Gina couldn’t hear.

                Clarke’s timing was perfect, and she arrived just as Bellamy did.

                “Hey,” he greeted her with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

                “Hey yourself,” Clarke replied. “Uh, I wanted to talk to you.”

                “Oh. Okay,” he said, a little hesitantly. “Did you want to come inside?”

                “I was kind of hoping we could be alone,” Clarke told him, getting nervous. Bellamy furrowed his brow in confusion.

                “Okay…”

                Clarke took a deep breath. “Well, you see, the thing is…” she began. “I’m in love with you.”

                “Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” he demanded. Clarke groaned, not wanting to say it again.

                “I said I’m in-,”

                “No, I heard you,” Bellamy cut her off. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re in love with me? A few months ago I tell you the same thing and you say we should ‘just be friends’. That it would make things weird, which it did, and now, here you are thinking you can just waltz up to my apartment building and tell me you’re in love with me!”

                “I-,” Clarke tried again, tears forming in her eyes.

                “You’re unbelievable,” Bellamy continued. “It took me ages to get over you, and now that I’m actually happy with someone who didn’t have to wait six months to realise they loved me too, you just have to go and make it all about you. Stay away from us, Clarke.”

                Embarrassed and upset, Clarke ran back to her car and cried the entire way home, and continued to cry as she ran into her apartment into Raven’s comforting arms.

-

                A few months after the incident, Bellamy and Gina broke up, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel guilty. Maybe it hadn’t been because of her, but maybe Bellamy had realised that he still had feelings for her and couldn’t be with someone else? The thought made her feel hopeful, and that made her feel even more guilty.

                She hadn’t seen him since she’d told him she loved him, obeying Bellamy’s wishes to stay away, so she was nervous to be seeing him at Raven’s twenty-sixth birthday that night. Since the party was at their apartment, she wasn’t entirely sure he would come. But sure enough, at eight o’clock, there he was.

                “Hi,” Clarke said a little breathlessly as she answered the door.

                “Hi,” Bellamy replied. They stood there for a brief moment, just looking at each other. “Can I come in?”

                “Oh, yeah, sorry,” Clarke said, stepping aside to let him through. “How have you been?”

                “Fine,” Bellamy told her with a shrug. “I’ve been trying to throw myself into work.”

                “I’m really sorry about Gina,” Clarke apologised.

                “Me too,” he agreed. “Can we talk?”

                Clarke nodded and led him to the kitchen, away from the party. “Is everything okay?” she wondered.

                “I really wanted to apologise for how I spoke to you the last time we talked,” he started.

                “It’s okay, Bell,” Clarke told him, a weight lifting off her shoulders that she hadn’t even realised was there.

                “No, it isn’t,” he countered. “I was way out of line. It wasn’t the most ideal time for you to say it, but I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.”

                “I forgive you,” Clarke assured him, taking his hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. She was glad that it didn’t feel weird or unnatural, either.

                “Well, I feel awful. And I just wondered, do you still feel the same way you did back then?” he asked.

                “Are we re-enacting a scene from Pride and Prejudice?” Clarke joked. Bellamy sighed.

                “I’m serious, Clarke. Because if you do… I mean, if I’m being honest, I never stopped loving you. So just wanted to know if-,”

                He didn’t get a chance to finish the thought, because Clarke’s lips were pressed against his. He was a little taken aback, but quickly composed himself enough to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back with just as much passion.

                “Is that a yes then?” he asked, pulling away only long enough to ask the question.

                “That’s a definite yes,” Clarke laughed, running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer.

                “Should we go back to the party?” Bellamy wondered between kisses.

                “Just a few more minutes,” Clarke grinned.


End file.
